


Предзаказ открывается 14 декабря

by gallyanim



Category: Russian Actor RPF, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Зарисовки будней кпоп-группы "Союз Спасения" и некоего сольного исполнителя (по совместительству их заклятого врага), а также менеджера данной группы, небезызвестного Ивана У.
Kudos: 2





	1. двойной тайтл

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: всем моим фандомным и не очень подружкам
> 
> Примечания автора: это абсолютный упорос, но просто невозможно было этого не сделать. чувствую любовь к декабристам и любовь к кпопу, как не соединить.  
> приношу свои извинения тем, кого могут оскорбить какие-либо составляющие данного труда.

Павел Пестель был возмущён. Не то чтобы такое его состояние представляло собой нечто необычное — скорее наоборот, мало какие эмоции были для Павла Пестеля, главного рэпера условно популярной группы "Союз Спасения", столь естественными и привычными, как возмущение или гнев. Одной из ключевых причин его возмущений обычно была та самая условная популярность группы. Пестель жаждал славы. Признания. Он спал и видел, как его группа коллективно и он сам лично устраивают истинный переворот в индустрии, сбрасывая с вершины даже не только всякие несущественные препятствия, но и самих БТС.

Павел Пестель отличался амбициозностью с младых ногтей и категорически не собирался закапывать свой талант в землю. Попробуйте тут не возмутиться, если ваша собственная компания как будто бы преследует именно такую цель вместо того, чтобы вовсю раскрывать креативный потенциал "Союза Спасения". До камбэка с первым полноформатным альбомом оставались считанные недели, а вопрос о заглавных песнях всё ещё не был окончательно решён. С треклистом в целом, честно говоря, тоже всё было весьма мутно, но как-никак они ж не лохи какие, просто песен наберут всяко. А вот заглавные, те самые, которые группе предстоит исполнять на шоу, а фанаточкам пытаться поднять на вершину чартов...

По замыслу менеджмента "Союз Спасения" должен был на сей раз камбэкнуться с двумя разноплановыми (по возможности!) заглавными песнями. Одну (чрезвычайно мягкую и рассчитанную разве что на уже имеющуюся фанбазу, как охарактеризовал бы её Павел, если бы его спросили — жаль, никто не спрашивал) купили у заслуженного сонграйтера Никиты Муравьёва, какого-то дальнего родственника одного из участников группы. Ну, ладно, купили и купили, предполагалось, что самое имя такого автора проложит путь к успеху. К "Конституции", по крайней мере, уже был концепт, проект клипа и хореография.

А вот вторая песня. О, эта вторая песня!

— Вторую песню напишете сами, — сказали им представители менеджмента на встрече к камбэку. — Принесёте варианты, проведём скрининг и решим.

— Все вместе напишем? — уточнил Сергей Муравьёв-Апостол, тот самый родственник великого сонграйтера. Тяга к коллективной деятельности у него была чрезвычайная: чтобы всем было хорошо и никто не ушёл обиженным. Особенно младшенький их, которого в группу последним добавили, Мишка. Этот Сергей носился с ним как с писаной торбой.

Второй Сергей группы, по случаю совпадения имён среди участников выступавший под сценическим именем "Диктатор", зевнул в ладошку. И это их лидер, в который раз тогда подумал Пестель со своим стандартным возмущением.

Ну, понятное дело, менеджменту было по барабану, напишут ли они песен все вместе, юнитами, самостоятельно, переаранжируют уже написанное или ещё чего удумают. Просто что-то к следующей встрече должно быть.

— Ты уж проследи, — сказали представители Сергею-лидеру. Тот покивал. На этом, собственно, всё и закончилось.

— Паш, слишком агрессивно танцуешь, — окликнул Пестеля хореограф. Они все, взмокшие и уставшие, разучивали первую заглавку уже четвёртый час. Вот опять же попробуйте танцевать не агрессивно. — Перерыв, ребят.

Михаил плюхнулся на диван, Сергей (не Диктатор, а обычный) продефилировал мимо, бросив встревоженный взгляд на отбитые ступни младшенького танцора. Ага, Миша был самым одарённым из них по этой части. С написанием песен у него явно было грустнее, но — Пестель на секунду оторвался от набросков своего творчества в телефоне — есть же тут всякие любители взаимопомощи и общественного труда. Серёжа-то одарён буквально всеми талантами.

Павел Пестель любил, ценил и уважал (почти) всех своих одногруппников, хоть и не всегда понимал, какой смысл они несут в окружающий мир. Но в вопросе несчастной второй заглавной песни он был неумолим. Песня должна была быть его, просто обязана, иначе вообще никак. Только прорывная, новаторская, прямо-таки революционная в своём жанре песня могла порвать чарты. К тому же, никто, кроме самого Павла, не сможет написать ему реально зажигательную рэп-партию.

Только так они смогут не отдать ни одной победы на музыкальных шоу унылейшему балладнику Николаю Романову, имевшему скверную привычку регулярно выпускать что-нибудь одновременно с "Союзом Спасения" и внаглую их обгонять. Николай даже на одних цифровых показателях успешно выигрывал, оставляя их с носом. А ну как сейчас ещё и физический альбом выпустит?

Понятно, что высшей целью существования их условно популярной группы было низвержение БТС. Но на пути к главной победе всегда надо пройти через несколько менее существенных, но крайне неприятных препятствий. Это Пестель хорошо выучил по компьютерным играм, где с удовольствием мочил злобных боссов в свободное время.

Романов исполнял баллады, и уже сам этот факт делал его неприятным. Но его баллады ещё и были популярны, всё время занимали верхние строчки чартов, играли отовсюду; и ему правда как будто нравилось назначать свои камбэки одновременно с ними. На сей раз Романова нужно было разнести с треском.

Пестель уставился в свой текст. Интересно, строчки с рифмой "правда-хуявда" будут достаточной пощечиной общественному вкусу и любителям баллад по всей стране?

— Наотдыхались, пора и честь знать, — хореограф похлопал в ладоши, созывая их на продолжение репетиции. С другого дивана на противоположном конце комнаты, потягиваясь, поднялся второй Сергей, он же Диктатор, он же Трубецкой, он же второй рэпер группы, он же недоразумение, по какой-то ошибке считающееся их лидером.

Пестель с сожалением пробежался глазами по тексту. А ещё ж музыку подбирать, биты… На что он тратит время, подумать только, на дрыганье ногами под обычный попсовый опус старого Муравьёва. А мог бы спокойно возмущаться и сочинять шедевр на гневном адреналине.

Телефон пиликнул сразу двумя уведомлениями из инстаграма. Первое Пестель смахнул, едва взглянув: ничего особенного, просто Петька Каховский опять пытается сертификат в кондитерскую выиграть репостами да комментариями с упоминанием всех своих друзей. Тяжело, когда диета есть, а денег нет.

Второе уведомление представляло собой апдейт Николая Романова в виде карусели фоток из студии: Николай сосредоточенно пыхтит в микрофон, Николай показывает пальцами викторию (сволочь, это типа вот так он намекает, что планирует их побеждать?!), Николай со смущением смотрит на собачку на полу. Пестель с отвращением пролистал все, уделив каждой пристальное возмущенное внимание. Как же он ненавидел баллады, балладников, камбэкаться одновременно с балладниками, а больше всех — Николая Романова. Всем его песням он исправно ставил одну звёздочку на каждой из доступных музыкальных платформ. В инстаграме, к сожалению, дислайк поставить было нельзя.

— ПА-ВЕЛ! — уже довольно жёстким тоном рявкнул хореограф. — Всех задерживаешь!

— Паш, раньше начнём, раньше закончим, — обманчиво елейным голосом добавил их главный вокалист Кондратий Рылеев. Пестель хмуро сдвинул брови, ещё раз украдкой глянул на апдейт Николая Романова о том, как тот работает над альбомом (он-то уже пишется! а они что, они?), и приготовился в сотый раз за день повторять движения "Конституции".

В конце концов, это же их первый полноформатник, вот-вот в газеты сольют информацию о релизе и предзаказ на физические копии откроют. Не бывать тому, чтобы в сей знаменательный момент "Союз Спасения" опять провафлил все шансы на успех в пользу романовских унылых баллад.


	2. часть, в которой появляется менеджер

В предполагаемый выходной, кои в предкамбэчную эпоху были на вес золота, они все проснулись от зычного голоса менеджера Ивана Урганта. Ладно, Пестель не мог знать, проснулись ли все, но поверить в то, что кто-то продолжает спать под бодрые вопли "Подъёёём, дышите глубже", было трудновато. На всякий случай он накрылся подушкой и даже некоторое время понадеялся, что будить будут не всех.

У Павла Пестеля на выходной были большие планы — во-первых, выспаться, во-вторых, ещё раз выспаться днём, в-третьих, хорошенько поработать над песней (возможно, даже завершить её), в-четвёртых, саботировать работу над песней у хитрецов Рылеева и Трубецкого. В промежутках он рассчитывал от пуза наесться жареной курицы по купону. Ни один пункт плана присутствия менеджера не предполагал.

— Подъём! — продолжал вовсю гудеть Ургант. Не бояться менеджера группы "Союз Спасения" было сложно, но можно. Сложно — потому что ростом он превышал даже дылду Трубецкого. Можно — потому что жизненным кредо Павла Пестеля было "слабоумие и отвага" (так полагали все, знакомые с ним), но без слабоумия (так полагал сам Павел Пестель). Посему внезапная побудка вызывала у Пестеля в основном — да-да, как обычно — возмущение.

Из гостиной доносились жутко подозрительные звуки, будто бы там ставили камеры. Пестель небезосновательно заподозрил, что и в соседней комнате, откуда сейчас донёсся визг Бестужева, может находиться прибывшая с менеджером камера.

— Мишка, не копошись, давай, проснулись-улыбнулись. Серёж, викторию покажи сверху, вот, отлично. Сняли, ребят?

Бестужев завизжал ещё раз (скорее всего, Иван пощекотал его за пятку под одеялом). Потом всё немного утихло, и Павел подремал ещё несколько блаженных минут под шуршание своего соседа по комнате. Возможно, Каховский прятал от могущего скоро вторгнуться и к ним Ивана шоколадку, а может быть, ставил на пороге охотничий капкан для непрошеных гостей. Павлу было, честно признаться, всё равно.

— Блин, Ванька, я чуть ноги не лишился! Если сверхурочных реально не будет…

Ай да Каховский — видать, был достаточно ловок, чтобы организовать и защиту, и нападение. Наполеон бы им гордился.

— Ну, будут, — послышался голос Ивана Урганта в опасной близости. — Наверное.

— Сам эту бандуру таскай тогда, — пробурчал их бессменный оператор Саша Гудков. — Сверхурочные…

Павел Пестель тоже не отказался бы от сверхурочных, раз уж отказаться от работы сегодня было никак. Однако вместо этого он получил ведро воды прямо в кровать.

Абсолютно всё, что он сказал потом, совершенно не соответствовало имиджу участника условно популярной айдол-группы, независимо от того, кем тот участник являлся — хоть нежным вокалистом, хоть суровым рэпером. Ургант всем своим лицом выражал озабоченность от такой озвучки видеоматериала со внезапной побудкой, чесал затылок карандашом и размышлял, какую песню можно было бы наложить фоном.

— У Романова вроде была какая-то подходящая, — пропыхтел Гудков, таща одной рукой камеру, а другой упирающегося Трубецкого. — Тын-тын, ещё ты дремлешь, друг прелестный? Очень нежная.

— Если вы включите поверх меня балладу, я подам в суд, — мрачно сказал Пестель и показал ничуть не более приличный, чем его реплики, жест. У всей съёмочной группы наверняка сердце сразу ушло в пятки. Слишком живы были воспоминания о потенциальном седьмом участнике "Союза Спасения" Майбороде, который прямо перед дебютом свалил в закат, подав в суд на других стажёров за кибербуллинг (клевета! Пестель просто написал ему в инстаграме, что он жлоб, если жрёт курицу в одно рыло) и заодно слив дебютный трек Диспатчу.

Менеджер Иван Ургант отмахнулся от него и подопнул прямо в сторону Пестеля сонного Рылеева со свисающей на глаза чёлкой. Таким образом они оказались собраны здесь все — лохматые, ненакрашенные, опухшие, небритые. Любо-дорого посмотреть, в общем, очевидно такой контент от всякой группы дорогого стоит. По крайней мере, Ургант явно считал именно так: он уже сфотографировал их на телефон и теперь с невероятным усердием обрабатывал фото.

— А вас как будили? — Пестель пихнул Рылеева в бок, чтобы тот клевал носом в кого-нибудь другого, а не в него. — Там полотенец ни у кого нет поблизости?

— Врубил "Конституцию" на полную громкость, — пробормотал Рылеев и отдёрнулся от него сам, едва ткнулся лицом в противно влажную ночную рубаху. — Бррр.

— Велел подпевать с рандомных мест, — подтвердил лидер Трубецкой откуда-то через распластанного поверх всех Бестужева. — Кондратий там чуть не захлебнулся на твоём рэпе.

Пестель гордо повёл плечом. Мокрое, конечно, но разве ж это повод не приосаниться, когда твои таланты признают хоть как-то. Павел искренне считал, что его читка отличается выдающейся скоростью и эмоциональностью — и даже одного компонента хватило бы для величия, а сочетание-то уж точно давалось немногим! Он бы даже рискнул намекнуть, что и великим рэперам БТС до него далеко, но и у отваги Павла Пестеля были какие-то границы. Не бояться Ивана Урганта он мог себе позволить, а вот арми — это уже чересчур. И кто-то (Рылеев) ещё смел утверждать, будто к его отваге прикладывается слабоумие...

— Сейчас выложу фото в твиттер, — оповестил их всё тот же Иван. — Фанаточки будут в восторге.

— Вань, — Сергей Муравьёв-Апостол по всем правилам поднял руку перед тем, как вступить в пререкания, — у нас же сегодня нет расписания.

— Именно! — Ургант ткнул в экран телефона, и у них у всех запиликали уведомления с официального аккаунта группы. — Дирекция посовещалась и решила, что в свободный день можно устроить интерактив для фанаточек. Типа они выбирают, чем вы займётесь, а мы из этого влог сбацаем к камбэку.

Шесть пар глаз посмотрели на вдохновленного менеджера и его гордо поднятый большой палец совершенно без энтузиазма. Сергей уточнил:

— По какому правилу нас лишили сегодняшнего законного отдыха?

Иван Ургант поднял вверх теперь палец указательный для пущей важности своего утверждения:

— Воля Дирекции и есть правила, господа хорошие. Так-с, посмотрим, что пишут, пока у меня телефон не расплавился.

Ургант принялся мотать комментарии под постом и наконец разочарованно вздохнул. Пестель украдкой открыл твит у себя и немедленно загоготал. Практически все фанаточки голосили о том, что Петруша Каховский совсем исхудал и первым квестом они выбирают поход в пекарню. Ну, ладно, на такие квесты Павел был согласен.

— Можно ли блочить людей с официального твиттера группы? — пробубнил Иван, мотая дальше. — Вы не представляете, сколько тут возмущений, что мы ещё дату предзаказа не назначили, хотя, цитирую, "цифровой монстр Николай Романов уже, по слухам, приступил к съёмкам клипа". Надоели. "Дирекция проёбывает весь потенциал Союза Спасения"...

Это были любимые комментарии Павла Пестеля ко всем официальным постам. Иногда ему казалось, что он сам пишет их во сне. Особенно вот те, где про проёбывать.

— По слухам?! — возмутился он в полный голос. — Да полно фотографий со съёмок уже!

— Какая осведомлённость, — язвительно хмыкнул проснувшийся Рылеев. Павел уже набычился ему ответить достойным истинного сурового рэпера образом, но тут Ургант принялся торопливо запихивать телефон в задний карман брюк и раздавать указания к действиям свободной рукой:

— Всё правильно, врага надо знать в лицо, я даже на жену Милорадовича подписан. Короче, Союз Спасения, все марш причесываться, снимаем вашу подготовку и сразу шпарим на первый квест. Я пока пару следующих подготовлю. А, да, Союз Спасения, ещё шкафы приведите в порядок, их тоже снимем! Кондратий, снова из ящика выпадет неофициальный календарь с Трубецким — повешу на месте!

Последние слова менеджера все слушали уже из своих комнат, суетясь и сталкиваясь перед зеркалами. Павел почистил зубы и взъерошил затылок растопыренной пятёрней. По его собственному мнению, он был абсолютно прекрасен и так. А значит, у него вполне оставалось время на то, чтобы действительно подлить масла в огонь с фейка, написав пару-тройку злопыханий в адрес Дирекции. Ну а ежели на извилистых путях твиттера Павлу попадались фотографии и эдиты с Николаем Романовым — значит, так тому и быть.


	3. о полиграфической продукции как смысле жизни

Альбомные фотосессии были самой нелюбимой частью Николая во время любого релиза. Иногда ему очень хотелось их вообще отменить своей высочайшей артистической волей, но тогда с большой вероятностью у него не осталось бы ни воли, ни жизни, ибо идти настолько вразрез с позициями его менеджера Мордвинова и директора по продвижению Милорадовича было чревато. Николай даже не описал бы в точности, чем именно чревато, но пребывал в некоторой уверенности, что однозначно ничем хорошим. Например, они бы уволились и перешли на работу к БТС. Или к Союзу Спасения. Или расформировали его как сольного артиста и создали группу из Николая и Константина, как давным-давно планировалось, но Константин, к счастью, залёг на дно. Если бы им пришлось активно взаимодействовать, как положено одногруппникам (а уж тем более дуэту!), Николай бы окончательно сошёл с ума. Лучше уж фотосессии.

Примерно так заканчивались практически любые его размышления о своей судьбе, пока он стоял под прицелом профессиональной фотокамеры и топтался на фоне чего-нибудь поражающего воображение под окрики фотографов "А теперь в профиль!" или "Наклонитесь, что ли, акцент будет на бёдра!". Николай искренне сомневался в том, что кого бы то ни было интересуют его бёдра или любые другие части его ног, да и всего остального тела тоже. Он, если уж начистоту, вообще сомневался в том, что кого бы то ни было интересует сам по себе. Нет, ну в самом деле, с чего бы кому-то интересоваться и, страшно помыслить, любить даже его лично, Николая Романова, а не проникновенные баллады в его исполнении? Он же их даже не всегда пишет сам, да и когда пишет — ограничивается лирикой. Техническая сторона вроде соединения нот в мелодию или, упаси бог, продюсирования Николая интересовала примерно на уровне фотографий корги от Милорадовича (спойлер: фотографии корги в своей ленте Николай пролистывал всегда ещё быстрее, чем рекламу).

— Коля! — окликнул его пресловутый Милорадович. — Сейчас крупный план сделаем и передышка.

— Ты бы немного поярче улыбнулся, Коль, — Мордвинов почесал затылок. — В этот раз даже позитивные треки есть.

— Лицо солидное сделай, — сразу же отреагировал Милорадович. — Не забываем, что в заглавке тебя бросили.

Николай вздохнул и улыбнулся одним уголком губ, стараясь притом сохранять взгляд печальный и многозначительный. Подготовка к релизу полноформатного альбома "Манифест" шла полным ходом, что в их случае означало — пышным цветом цвели разногласия менеджера и директора по продвижению. Взгляды их на то, как эффективнее причинить пользу ненаглядному и единственному успешному в их агентстве артисту, разнились всегда, но в последнее время достигли апофеоза. Николай не хотел разочаровывать ни Милорадовича, ни Мордвинова, поэтому, разумеется, только и делал, что разочаровывал обоих.

"Передышка", надо сказать, звучало довольно подозрительно. По идее они уже наснимали столько, что хватит на электронный буклет к двадцати релизам. Не могут же господа ответственные в самом деле планировать двадцать релизов в едином концепте.

Мордвинов подал Николаю воды. Милорадовича, к счастью, не было видно поблизости — возможно, отлучился позвонить корги по Скайпу, у него дома стояла специальная камера, чтобы в любой момент поглядеть, чем там заняты животинки. Николай с некоторой надеждой подумал о том, что сейчас у него будет и в самом деле настоящая передышка, не омраченная общением менеджера и директора друг с другом, а также с ним самим, и он полистает инстаграм, поиграет в виселицу со случайным противником с фейсбука и всё это под милый его душе хип-хопчик в наушниках…

— Коль, вот тут кое-какой проект на нынешний камбэк.

Но не тут-то было, конечно.

Николай взял у вернувшегося Милорадовича папку с бумагами. Открыл. Посмотрел. Закрыл. Открыл снова. Подошел визажист и поправил ему макияж шеи. Николай на всякий случай закрыл папку ещё раз и открыл её — ещё раз.

— Это что вы мне принесли такое?— очень вежливо, но с максимальной твёрдостью в голосе спросил Николай.

— Физическая копия "Манифеста", — елейным голосом сообщил Мордвинов и без того очевидную информацию. — Будет выглядеть вот так. Коль, крупный план на постер возьмём для третьей версии. А вот с цветами фото — на обложку второй.

— Николай, у нас на носу камбэк "Союза Спасения", — решительно рубанул Милорадович. — Поэтому на сей раз мы все посовещались и решили выпустить физический альбом. В трёх версиях. Сет открыток и постер к предзаказу.

Николай довольно плохо представлял, как из одного него можно сделать целых три версии фотобука на 120 страниц каждый. Но тем не менее превью лежало в папке прямо перед ним. Он перевернул страницу.

— Фансайны будут обязательно, — припечатал Милорадович. — Коля.

Николай внутренне содрогнулся. Это что, кто-то будет покупать альбомы ради встречи с ним? Милорадович считает, что в стране найдется сто людей, которые настолько лично его любят?

— Сейчас после перерыва надо будет фотографироваться на карточки, — всё тем же елеем прожурчал сбоку Мордвинов. — И селфи сделать, тоже для карточек.

В самом деле, вторая страница обещала, что в каждом альбоме будет две случайных карточки. Из… сколько-сколько там было указано общее количество таковых? Николай на всякий случай поднёс страницу совсем близко к глазам. Сто пять. Один ноль пять. Сто пять вариантов карточек в общей сложности. С ним. Один Николай Романов — на ста пяти карточках и в трёх фотобуках. Николай не был уверен даже в том, что у его мамы было столько его фотографий. Ей вообще Константин больше нравился, чего уж там.

— Я же не айдол, — с некоторой неуверенностью в голосе пробормотал Николай. — Кому нужно столько моих фотографий?

Милорадович в шоке отшатнулся, будто его подстрелили, и чуть не врезался в компьютер, где фотографка Юля обрабатывала постер к третьей версии альбома.

— Николай, — сказал он весьма проникновенным и потому пугающим голосом, — ты когда последний раз в твиттере был? Ты видел, сколько у тебя фансайтов?

— Фолловеров у некоторых больше, чем у фансайтов Джиди, — кивнул Мордвинов. Николаю стало немного страшно от их единодушия.

— Я подписана на парочку, — меланхолично сообщила Юля. — Кстати, можно вот эту фотку, где ты ешь, в инстаграм выложу? Сник пик типа.

Мордвинов с Милорадовичем наперебой рассказывали Николаю о крайне оживленном состоянии его фанбазы. Последней каплей оказались фанкамы с рандомными моментами из жизни Николая, которыми иностранные (его слушают в Польше и в Перу?!) фанатки заспамили новостной сайт до той степени, что тот запустил автоматического бота с блокировкой за любые видео. Николай листал поиск в твиттере по запросу "стэн Николай Романов" и старался как-то сжиться с мыслью, что многих людей на самом деле его бёдра интересовали куда больше, чем его самого. А некоторых, кажется, бёдра привлекали даже больше баллад.

Наверное, из-за этого на селфи, которых он во имя карточек наснимал за пару часов больше, чем за всю жизнь, у Николая получилась несколько, хм, слишком оживлённая мимика. Но впрочем, селфи получили одобрение и менеджера, и директора по продвижению, и Юли — чего ещё желать. (Надо сказать, что Юля начала вызывать у Николая некоторые подозрения в своём бытии одним из тех самых фансайтов, но он всё же решил не искать подвоха и представителей стэн твиттера во всех знакомых).

Перед сном измождённый Николай включил батл Оксимирона с Гнойным. Великий батл всегда его успокаивал, несмотря на то, что Николай неизменно болел за Оксимирона. Потом он догнался батлами Оксимирона против Рэп Монстра и Гнойного против Зико, а на середине батла Джонибоя с Джонни Со наконец-то заснул спокойным глубоким сном. Снились Николаю постеры.


End file.
